Kawaii High
by KingSeamus
Summary: When there's trouble you know who to call


After a wonderful rest with passonate dreams about square shaped talking people Alyssa awoke ready to go to her first day of school! And not just any school. It was kathewaii boy desu academy. She was ready for anything she thought to herself she looked at her spongebob movie poster with pride and then reached for her brush only to see... HER HOMESTUCK CLOCK READ 7:56 AM?!

"OH NO IM GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

She ran to her brothers room and proceeded to beat him senseless.

"HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL MY FEELINGS ARE ALWAYS TWIRLING AROUND AND NEED TO BE RECIPRICATED"

"sorry sis. I fucked up" Vince sighed and dove out the window in shame.

"I'M GOING FOR MY DREAMS" she jumped out after him and landed on his corpse and launched into the direction of her school. With toast in her mouth.

"HOMESTUCK"

and then she got to her school. Or one that seemed to have the uniform she was wearing. they never sent her one though... she just made one out of Zach B's shame. there was plenty for him to spare

"Ho boy time to live the youth that the american high school system stole from me"

"not so fast missy... You're... LATE!"

"o-o-o-oh n-n-n-noooo"

She turned around to see a man in a school boy uniform. probably japanese style or something. it was sparkly and full of attractive ness. any girl named alyssa palazoloruni would fantasize about men wearing these specific outfits. The black haired hazel eyed lad appeared to be wearing a sash. his glasses shivered punishment. She was starting to feel her 50th shade.

"Do you know what happens to those who don't follow the rules..."

"uhhh I'm just trying to get laid so..."

"No... they are punished... and I don't punish anyone harder than those who are late."

"yeah okay no"

"I'm gon-"

And then a green elephant wearing the same uniform rammed into the hall monitor. impaling him with his tusk.

"woah dude. I guess this counts as a hall pass right" the elephant began frantically laughing at his joke but changing into less elephant like shapes.

"you just killed that guy. I think he was like our age..."

"So baby... wanna ride on my moped. t-t-the names garfield by the way but uh you can call me B.B. as long as I can call you baby hahahaha pleae go out with me"

"well you did just murder a hall monitor. and im really feeling in the air right now."

"I'm like using phermones of animals that make people horny. I can totally do that like spiderwoman"

"that's not supposed to be a thing you say but whatever turn into an octopus"

he turned into an octopus and proceded to wrap around her body. each tentacle constricting a limb leaving her open for the free tentacles to play with.

"I've never had sex before."

he began laughing again and with another free tentacle he began wiping hall monitor blood all over his body. Lubing each tentacle in blood he began tracing up her legs with each suction cup slowly plucking sensually towards her womanhood. Her short tight plaid skirt began to tear with all the giant tentacles groping violent for whatever fiber it can feel.

"I'm not gonna lie this isn't doing anything for me but feel free to continue."

"squid noises"

"are you a squid or an octopus not that it matters?"

He slapped a tentacle in her face smothering her while another pair reached for her breast ripping her uniform like rice paper. She now lay engulfed in tentacles but otherwise completely engulfed she started caressing the tentacles as hard as she could as she was growing very weak from not being able to breathe. B.B. was pretty sure he was doing things right as a result of these actions and began to shove like 5 tentacles up her pussy. He hesitated on suction cupping her clit because he used to do squid porn professionally and ripped off like 7 clits. He still keeps them in a jar in his room as a shame trophy.

"MMMEMMFFMFFFFF"

Alyssa "moaned" still hesitating for breath her eyes were swelling up and she couldn't see. Blood began to run down her eyes like tears. B.B. was like "I'm winning" because he's never gotten this far before. He rememberd some advice from Cyborg at this very moment.

"B.B. YOU GOTTA MIX IT UP WHEN YOU HAVE SEX. BOOYAH"

B.B. was like... remember that episode where I turned into an amoeba? Yeah I think I did do that. so he did it again and went inside Alyssa. She was still alive but too uncoincious to feel any pleasure. her head twisted to the side as she coughed out blood. so he went all amoeba in her vagina and was like hell ya. She twitched barely grasping for air but maybe also reacting to pleasure. cuz whatever beast boy was doing was working.

"what is this practice of lying on the floor uncoincous bleeding out of all your earthing holes. Is this the "period" robin was talking about."

"PINGAS"

Dr. Robotnik arrived on the scene. Alyssa woke up

"I always knew I had an animal inside me." she giggled and queefed beast boy to death.

THE END


End file.
